Is This The End? Pikachu?
by Zacky V
Summary: in this story, Ash never leaves Kanto to go to another region. yes, you can hate me but I tried to have a good resolution


Is this the end? Pikachu? (In this story, Ash never leaves Kanto to go to Hoenn or Sinnoh or Unova)

17 year old Ash Ketchum was at the peak of his career, until he received the bad news, Pikachu was unfit for battling in conferences and leagues.  
"There has to be some kind of mistake nurse Joy" Ash pleaded with the nurse Joy of the Kanto Indigo League  
"I'm sorry Ash. If you keep up like this, Pikachu will be dead within a week"  
"PIKA?! (WHAT?!)"  
"Nurse Joy please. How many more battles can Pikachu compete in?"  
"This will have to be his last league. I'm sorry Ash"  
"Pikachu is family to me"  
"I'm sorry Ash, but that's the way it's got to be"  
"LIES!" Ash screams at the nurse Joy before running out of the Pokémon centre with Pikachu close behind. Ash didn't know where he was running to but he had to get away from there, get away from the lies and pain that nurse Joys words had caused. _"This will have to be his last league. I'm sorry Ash"_ her words echoed in his mind. Each and every time he heard these words he'd lose a little bit of hope.  
"PIKAPI!" Pikachu screamed for the 10th time since they'd been running.  
"Huh? Oh sorry Pikachu. What's up?" Ash asked  
"Pikapi pi Pikachu"  
"I don't know. I have to get away from there."  
"Pikapi pika Pikachu Pikachupi?"  
"WHAT?! Talk to Brock and Misty about this? Are you crazy?"  
"Pikapi pika Pikachupi chu"  
"I HAVE NOT CRUSHED ON HER SINCE WE WERE 10!"  
"Crushed on who Ash?" Came a deep, male voice from out of nowhere, but Ash instantly recognised it.  
"Brock. What's up man?"  
"Not much. Just curious as to who you were talking about. Since you were 10 huh? That was when you, me and Misty were travelling together"  
"I know that. I was there Brock"  
"No need to get defensive Ash. You know that they say the things that make you angriest the most are the things that you know are true"  
"No one has ever said that Brock"  
"Don't be so sure Ash"  
Brocks comment sets off another wave of doubt off in his mind  
_"This will have to be his last league. I'm sorry Ash"_ and then his response replayed in his mind _"LIES!"_  
"Maybe you're right Brock" Ash said finally succumbing to his doubt and hopeless outlook  
"Are you Ash Ketchum right now?"  
"Dah Brock" Ash says enthusiastically before remember his earlier conversation "but maybe not for long" Ash says deflated  
"What are you talking about Ash?" Brock asks puzzled  
"The nurse Joy at the Kanto Indigo League told me that Pikachu could be dead by next week and that this will have to be his last league match, the finals"  
"What?! Seriously?"  
"Yeah. She said almost exactly that"  
"Damn. That's rough"  
"Tell me about it" Ash says still visably depressed  
"I got an idea Ash" Brock says with a big grin on his face, clearly knowing something Ash doesn't, "Why don't you come to the Pewter gym and i can inspect Pikachu"  
"That sounds like a great idea Brock!" Ash beams with a new sense of happiness  
"Lets get a move on then. Before any Beedrill come out" Brock says before they head off to Pewter city

*At the Pewter city gym*

"Here we are Ash"  
"Cool Brock. Lets go" Ash says just rushing through the gym until he hears a voice. A soft, but nervous voice coming from the room to his left  
"He's been gone a while. I wonder if he even still remembers us, remembers me"  
"Of course i remember you Misty" Ash says cooly  
"Wha-What are you doing here Ash?!" Misty yells befuddled  
"Brock is helping me out with something"  
"Pikachupi!" Pikachu yells before jumping onto Misty's lap  
"Hey Pikachu. What do you mean Brock is helping you out with something?"  
"I need Brock to inspect Pikachu"  
"Why?"  
"Because-" Ash starts off before his eyes start to well up with tears  
"Because?" Misty asks looking concerned  
"BecausethelastbattlePikachucancompeteinisthefinalsorhecouldbedeadbynextweek" Ash blurts out at a lightning pace  
"What Ash? Speak slower"  
"Pikachu will only be allowed to compete in the final match in 2 days" Ash says trying not to look too sad  
"And? That's not a big deal. You have other pokémon you know." Misty says with some bite to her bark  
"NOT A BIG DEAL?! IT'S A HUGE DEAL MISTY!"  
"Geez Ash. Calm down" Misty says a little pissed off  
"NO! How can you be so insensitive?!" Ash says before storming out of the room with Pikachu close behind  
"What was that about?" Misty says to herself before Brock enters the room  
"What the HELL DID YOU SAY?!" Brock demands  
"I just stated the obvious, he does have other pokémon"  
"Misty, Why did you say that?"  
"Because it's true. I don't know why he was getting teary eyed over it. He's left Pikachu out of battles before"  
"This is extremely serious Misty"  
"He can still be a pokémon master with other pokémon"  
"How long do you think he'll stick to that dream when it crushes him?"  
"What are you talking about Brock?"  
"If Ash didn't tell you, i sure as hell ain't"  
"Fine" Misty says pissed off.

* 2 days later, The Last Stand *

"LADIES AND GENTELMEN FROM KANTO AND JOHTO, WELCOME TO THE INDIGO LEAGUE!" The announcer blared with excitment. "THIS IS THE FINAL ROUND BETWEEN THE CHAMPION, LANCE AND THE CHALLENGER, ASH KETCHUM FROM PALLET TOWN!"  
"That's our cue buddy. You ready?"  
"PIKA!"  
"All right then. Lets give them a show"  
"AND HERE THEY ARE NOW!" The announcer says before Ash and Lance shake hands and walk to their positions  
"I hope you've got skill Ash, you'll need it"  
"Don't worry about me Lance, worry about the match"  
"LANCE, ASH. THIS WILL BE A SIX ON SIX MATCH, NO SUBSTITUTIONS, NO TIME LIMIT AND WHENEVER YOU CALL BACK A POKÉMON, IT IS OUT FOR THE REST OF THE MATCH. LETS HAVE A GREAT MATCH!" The announcer cheers the last part and the audience goes wild  
"Go Salamence" Lance says as he calls upon the dragon/flying type  
"Salamence huh? No problem. Go Blastoise" Ash says as he calls out his evolved squirtle  
"Ash's squirtle evolved?" Misty asks Brock who are in the cheering box behind Ash  
"He sure did. Officer Jenny didn't help him, he did it himself"  
"Impressive for someone so dense"  
"Misty. Give Ash a break for a little while"  
"Alright Brock" Misty says looking back at the match  
"Salamence, FLY!"  
"Blastoise, ICE BEAM!"  
Salamence may have been fast but blastoise looked like it still had his squirtle agility  
"OH! LOOK AT THAT FOLKS! ASH'S BLASTOISE JUST FROZE SALAMENCE SOLID BEFORE IT EVEN TOOK OFF! LANCE, YOUR SALAMENCE HAS 10 SECONDS TO DE FROST OR HE IS OUT OF THE MATCH" the announcer calls out  
"Come on Salamence. You can do it"  
"5 SECONDS"  
"Salamence?"  
"3, 2, 1. Salamence is unable to battle. Ash is the winner" the ref calls  
"Return Salamence. Go Altaria"  
"AND LANCE CALLS ALTARIA AS HIS NEXT POKEMON!"  
"Altaria, SING"  
"Blastoise, another ICE BEAM"  
"Altaria, dodge and use PERISH SONG"  
"AND IT LOOKS LIKE LANCE IS READY FOR ASH TO TAKE OUT ALTARIA"  
"Blastoise. You want to continue?"  
"BLAST"  
"Are you sure?"  
"STOISE"  
"Alright then. Give Altaria hell. Use BLIZZARD!"  
"Blastoise knows Blizzard?!" Misty asks completely amazed  
"I guess he does" Brock replies  
"Altaria, DRAGON BREATH!"  
Altaria is getting pelted by the hail in the blizzard and is giving off screams of agony until it stops and so does the Blizzard  
"BOTH POKEMON ARE UNABLE TO BATTLE!" The ref calls  
"Alright Lance. I choose Nidoking"  
"When did Ash get a Nidoking?" Misty asks suprised  
"It was actually Gary's. He gave it to Ash before becoming a pokemon researcher like professor Oak"  
"Oh" Misty says at a lost for words  
"Go Gyarados"  
"AND LANCE HAS CALLED GYARADOS! HE HAS THE TYPING ADVANTAGE BUT LETS SEE WHAT ASH HAS PLANNED!"  
"Nodoking, HYPERBEAM!"  
"Gyarados, HYPERBEAM too!"  
Both hyperbeam attacks collide and cause a massive explosion. When the smoke clears, both pokemon are struggling to get back up  
"HOW ABOUT THAT EXPLOSION FOLKS? NEARLY KNOCKED ME OFF MY FEET!" The announcer says instantly earning a burst of laughter from the crowd but neither pokemon gets back up  
"BOTH POKEMON ARE UNABLE TO BATTLE. ASH HAS 4 POKEMON REMAINING WHERE AS LANCE ONLY HAS 3. WHAT WILL THE DRAGON MASTER CHOOSE NEXT?"  
"Go Charizard"  
"Go Lapras"  
"Is that the same Lapras from when we went to help santa and his Jinx?"  
"I think it is Misty"  
"Charizard, FLY"  
"Lapras, ICE BEAM"  
Charizard puts up a good fight for the next 5 miutes before getting tired  
"Now Lapras, HYDRO PUMP FULL POWER"  
"Charizard, dodge it with FLAMETHROWER"  
"Not bad Lance, but i came prepared" Ash says grinning  
"WHAT?!" Lance yells astonished at the fact that his Charizard got knocked out  
"LADIES AND GENTLEMEN, ASH HAS YET AGAIN DEFEATED ANOTHER ONE OF LANCES POKEMON. WHO WILL HE CHOOSE NEXT?" The announcer shouts  
"Go Garchomp. Use EARTHQUAKE"  
"AND LANCE IS STRAIGHT ON THE OFFENSIVE. WILL IT PAY OFF?"  
After a few more Earthquakes and mega punches, Lapras faints  
"Go Snorlax" Ash calls and to his suprise, Snorlax is...awake  
"Snorlax, ICE BEAM"  
"Dodge Garchomp and use GIGA IMPACT"  
Ash waits until Garchomp starts his attack before calling out to snorlax "ICE PUNCH NOW!"  
The force of Snorlax's ice punch knocks out Garchomp in one shot but Snorlax also takes some damage from the Giga Impact.  
"LANCE IS DOWN TO HIS LAST POKEMON WHILST ASH KETCHUM STILL HAS 3! THIS IS AMAZING!" The announcer screams earning several cheers  
"You're good Ash. But not good enough to beat my Dragonite!" Lance says as he calls out dragonite  
"Snorlax, HYPERBEAM"  
"HYPERBEAM AS WELL DRAGONITE"  
Snorlax, still being hurt from Garchomp, puts up a decent fight until he loses power and takes a direct hyperbeam  
"Snorlax, Return. Take a good, long rest buddy. You earned it. Go Charizard"  
"Dragonite, FLY"  
"Charizard, FLY too and use FLAMETHROWER"  
Charizard chases Dragonite inflicting damage here and there  
"(Italic)Come on Charizard. You can do it. You have too. I don't want to use Pikachu"  
As soon as Ash finishes thinking this, Dragonite pulls a 180 and headbutts Charizard who gets disorientated but pulls up at the last second  
"THAT'S THE WAY CHARIZARD!" Ash screams with enthusiasm  
"Dragonite, HYPERBEAM"  
"Charizard, Dodge"  
But Charizard took to much damge from the headbutt and is KO'd  
"LADIES AND GENTLEMEN, LANCE HAS MADE A COMEBACK. IT'S NOW A 1V1 SITUATION. WHO WILL ASH CHOOSE?"  
Ash walks over to the stands to get Pikachu  
"Ash. Are you sure you want to do this?"  
"I don't want to Brock, but i need to"  
"Alright Ash. Just don't push Pikachu too hard"  
"I'll try not to Brock" Ash says chuckling  
"What was that about Brock?"  
"Nothing Misty"  
"Tell me"  
"After the battle"  
"Fine. Party pooper"  
Brock just chuckles at this  
"ASH CALLS PIKACHU!" The announcer says and the crowd is semi silent  
"A Pikachu? This match is over" Lance says over confident  
"Pikachu, RAIN DANCE"  
To this the whole crowd starts laughing until it starts to rain that is  
"A little water won't stop my Dragonite"  
"No it won't Lance. But Pikachu's THUNDER attack will"  
Pikachu uses Thunder and thanks to rain dance, It has 100% chance of hitting it's opponent  
"You're right Lance, this match IS over"  
"No..." Lance says at a lost for words as he watches the thunder strike his Dragonite and KO it  
"LADIES AND GENTLEMEN! ASH KETCHUM IS THE WINNER AND THE NEW KANTO CHAMPION!" The announcer screams earning mass cheers and applause  
"Very good battle Ash" Lance says as he approaches Ash and they shake hands  
"I was worried when you called out Dragonite. It's literally a beast"  
"He sure is" Lance says grabbing Dragonites pokeball  
"Ash. Congradulations on your victory!" Brock says happily  
"Yeah Ash. Good job" Misty says without much excitement in her voice  
"Thanks guys" Ash says before they leave the stadium after Ash is officially declared Kanto Champion but decides to let Lance stay on the condition that he gets a copy of the whole thing as proof that he did win

* in Viridian forest on the way to Pallet*

"So Brock. What were you going to tell me earlier?" Misty questions  
"Ash? Do you want to tell her?"  
"I guess. Pikachu can't compete in anymore battles"  
"I knew that Ash. But why?"  
"Pikachu would be risking his life, and the outcome wouldn't be too good"  
"Oh my god. I didn't know Ash"  
"You do now"  
"Guys. Can we just get to Pallet and then you 2 can get all smoochum with each other" Brock says earning many whines about how they're not together and etc

* Pallet Town, Delia's house *

"There's my little champion"  
"Mom. Did you have to say that?"  
"Oh no. I guess i didn't but i wanted too"  
"Thanks mom"  
"Alright Ash. Why don't you kids go up stairs and i'll get lunch ready" Delia says before Brock interjects and offers to help in which Delia is more than happy to let Brock help her and Ash and Misty go to Ash's room  
"So Misty. I need to ask you something very important question"  
"What is it Ash?"  
"Do you want to go out sometime?"  
"Like a date? As boyfriend and girlfriend?"  
"Yeah"  
"You are crazy. How could you ask me that?"  
"To be honest, i've kinda crushed on you since we were 10"  
"What?!"  
"Yeah"  
"I wouldn't go out with you if you were the only other human on the planet. I never, EVER want to see you again!"  
This breaks Ash's heart as he storms out of his room and out of the house, with Pikachu close behind to comfort Ash if need be. After about 5 minutes of running, they reach a small field  
"I can't believe her. I confess my love to her and she just throws it on the ground. Like it's nothing"  
"Pikapi pika?"  
"Yeah. I'll be alright after a while"  
"Prepare for trouble  
Yes. And make it double  
To protect the world from devastation  
To unite all peoples within our nation  
Jessie  
James  
Team Rocket blasts off at the speed of light  
Surrender now or prepare to fight fight fight  
Meowth. That's right"  
"Now hand over Pikachu" Jessie demands  
"Pikachu, THUNDERBOLT 'em"  
"Not so fast twerp" Jessie says as she pushes a button on a remote which sends a giant rubber ball out of their mecha which entraps Pikachu who keeps thunderbolting away until he suddenly stops  
"Pikachu?"  
"Huh?" The trio ask as they see Pikachu look exhausted  
"This isn't the Pikachu. The twerp tricked us" Jessie exclaims as she releases Pikachu and Ash runs over immediately  
"We should just go and get worthy pokemon" Meowth says  
"Right" James says as he starts the mecha and they drive away  
"Pikachu? Can you hear me?"  
"Pikapi?" Pikachu says very weakly  
"Please hang on"  
"Pika (I can't)"  
"NO! I've already lost so much, i can't lose you too" in which Pikachu responds with one tear from his right eye before he passes on  
"NNOOOO! I'M GOING TO FIND YOU THREE AND MAKE YOU PAY FOR THIS" Ash screams out as he picks up Pikachu's lifeless body and starts back home.  
When Ash gets back home, Misty is gone and Brock and Delia are still in the kitchen making lunch.  
"Hey Ash. Can you come in here for a sec?" Brock asks but gets no response  
"Ash. I'm talking to-" but Brock stops as soon as he sees Pikachu in Ash's arms  
"Ash. Pikachu isn't? Is he?"  
"It was Team Rocket" Ash says blantly before walking out to his back yard  
"Brock. What's happening?"  
"It's too saddening to say it Delia"  
"What happened? Is Ash ok?"  
"I don't think he will be"  
"What happened?" Delia asks before Brock points out the kitchen window to Ash who is digging a hole in the backyard and pikachu is lying down in the ground next to him  
"What is he doing to my yard?!" Delia shreaks before Brock puts a hand on her shoulder so she looks at him  
"Delia. Pikachu is dead"  
"What? That's impossible!"  
"No it's not. That's why Ash is digging"  
"Oh my god. This is horrible. What happened?"  
"You remember the trio of crooks from Team Rocket?"  
"Jazzie, gems and meowth?"  
"Jessie, James and Meowth"  
"Did they do this?!"  
"I expect so"  
"What can we do for Ash?"  
"At the moment, nothing"  
Ash gives Pikachu a funeral in which it's: Brock, Ash, Delia, Misty, Gary, Professor Oak and all of their pokemon  
"Are you ok Ash?" Delia asks but gets nothing in response  
"Ash?" Brock asks before Ash zones out and their voices fade  
"I will get you three and make you pay dearly for this" Ash says to himself before saying one last goodbye to Pikachu and going to his room.

After a while there is a knock at his door  
"Ash?"  
But Ash doesn't respond  
"Come on Ash. Open up" Misty says and Ash does open his door, only to walk right out of his room and out of the house.  
"Ash! Come back!" Misty calls after him whilst running after him  
"Ash? Talk to me"  
"This is your fault too Misty" Ash says colder than ice  
"What?" Misty says as she stops walking to ponder what Ash just said to her. "How is this my fault?" She thinks to herself before she remember when Ash asked her out and she rejected him. "Oh my god. This is my fault" she says at the realization before going back to Delia's  
"Brock. I need to tell you something"  
"What is it Misty?"  
"In private"  
"Ok. I'll be back in 2 secs Delia"  
"Ok Brock"  
Brock leaves to go into the hallway to talk with Misty  
"What is it?"  
"This is all my fault"  
"What are you talking about Misty?"  
"I rejected Ash"  
"That doesn't mean you're responsible for what happened to Pikachu"  
"JUST LISTEN! Okay?"  
"I'm all ears"  
"I said mean things to Ash and he stormed out of here and Team Rocket got to him and caused what happened to Pikachu and now i just want to help Ash"  
"It's a bit late for that"  
"I want to help him. I want to fix what i broke"  
"Ash isn't broken Misty, He's completely shattered"  
"Are you saying we can't help him?"  
"Not anytime soon"  
"Goddamn it"  
"You said it Misty"

* Ash's POV *  
"I will avenge you Pikachu and no one will stop me. Not Jenny, not Joy, Not Brock or Misty even mom wouldn't be able to convince me to let them go" Ash thinks to himself as he walks along the lonely dirt road leading out of Pallet  
"Prepare for trouble  
Yes. And make it double  
To protect the world from devastation  
To unite all peoples within our nation  
Jessie  
James  
Team Rocket blasts off at the speed of light  
Surrender now or prepare to fight fight fight  
Meowth. That's right"  
"I was hoping i would find you three. We've got a score to settle"  
"Ha. The twerp thinks he stands a chance against us" Jessie says  
"He doesn't know what's good for him" James says  
"Hey! Where's Pikachu?" Meowth says earning the attention of is partners  
"Meowth's right, Pikachu is no where to be seen" Jessie says  
"That's because you killed him"  
"What are you talking about twerp?"  
"I'll show you" Ash says as he call out Charizard  
"Go Arbok" Jessie says  
"Go Weezing" James says  
"Charizard. KO their pokemon, then kill them. No mercy"  
"Vroor?"  
"They killed Pikachu" Ash says still obviously saddened by this and Charizard explodes with hatred  
"It was an accident kid. We had no idea" The three say in unison  
"I don't care" Ash says clearly losing almost all of his soul.

* in a bush behind Ash watching the battle *

"What did Ashy boy just say?"  
"There's no hope for him now"  
"Shut up Brock. He'll be fine" Misty says  
"Does that look like he will be fine? He just told Charizard to kill Team Rocket"  
"Maybe it's something he needs to do"  
"I'm not going to stand by and watch this happen Misty. I'm going to talk to him"  
"Are you sure Brock?"  
"Positive" Brock says before emerging from the bush to talk to Ash  
"Ash"  
"What?!" Ash demands with a blank expression on his face but venom in his voice  
"Don't kill them three"  
"THEY DESERVE IT!"  
"They deserve to go to jail"  
"THEY DON'T GET A CHOICE!"  
"YES THEY DO ASH!"  
"Are you challenging me?" Ash says sadistically scaring Brock  
"If that's what i have to do"  
"Charizard. Put them in a ring of fire so they can't escape" Ash says and Charizard immediately obeys  
"Two on two good with you Ash?"  
"Go Blastoise" Ash says not even acknowledging Brock  
"Go Geodude"  
"Blastoise, HYDRO PUMP" Ash says and Geodude is immediately KO'd  
"Onix"  
"Again Blastoise" and Blastoise does as he is told and faints onix  
"Goddamn it Ash. THIS ISN'T YOU!"  
"It is now" Ash says sending shivers down Brocks spine  
"Charizard. Kill them" Ash says and they all watch in horror as Team Rocket is burned alive  
"WHAT THE HELL ASH?!" Misty yells emerging from the bush  
"That's where they're going, hell"  
"Pikachu wouldn't want this"  
"YOU DON'T GET TO SPEAK FOR PIKACHU! NONE OF YOU DO!" Ash yells pointing to the bush they were all hiding in  
"Think for a second Ashy boy"  
"I know it's hurting you knowing that you're responsible for Pikachu's death, but it's killing me. You ripped us apart and it broke my heart, but that could have been fixed before it was shattered"  
"Ash, i'm so sorry for what i said to you on that day. But you-"  
"BUT NOTHING! Just stop and leave me alone"  
"Ash" Misty says starting to cry  
"My answer is final"  
"I love you Ash" Misty confesses  
"And i hate you" Ash retorts causing Misty to break down completely  
"That was harsh" Brock says  
"I guess the truth hurts" Ash says before walking off back to his house  
"We have to do something" Gary says before Brock looks at him  
"It's too late. Ash isn't Ash anymore. He's-" Brock starts off before Misty interupts him  
"He's never going to be Ash ever again"

* Back at Ash's house *

"Hey Ash" Delia says expecting no response  
"Hi mom. I'm sorry" Ash says before going to his room  
"I have to do this" Ash says to himself. "It's going to kill her but i can't see another option. Is this the end? Pikachu? I'm coming to be with you" Ash says before he releases all  
Of his pokemon. "I'm sorry guys but this is goodbye. I hope i'll get to see you guys again some other time" Ash says before returning them  
"It's time. I'm coming Pikachu" Ash says with a smile before pulling out his pocket knife and slitting his wrists.

* 2 hours later *

"Hello? Ash?" Delia says knocking but gets no response  
"Ashy boy open up or Brock is going to kick down this door" Gary says getting impatient and scared  
"Ash. We need to talk to you" Misty pitches in  
"We're coming in Ash" Brock says before kicking down his door only to be met with the sight of a dead Ash Ketchum  
"OH MY GOD!" They all say in unison. Delia passes out, Misty starts crying uncontrollably and Gary and Brock start crying too  
"Why Ash? Why?" Brock asks almost like he's going to get an answer  
"Hey look. It's Ashy boys belt" Gary says  
"I'll get it" Misty says before walking over to his belt. "Hey. There's a note here"  
"What does it say Misty?" Brock asks  
"I'm sorry. It's the only thing i could think of that would help me be re-united with Pikachu. I want Brock, Misty and Gary to have my pokemon and to tell them what happened. I already said goodbye to them. And tell Misty i don't hate her, i still love her. I'm so sorry mom" Misty reads  
"I can't believe Ashy boy would do this. He was always so full of life when we were younger. How could this happen?"  
"I happened Gary" Misty says  
"Ash loved you Misty and you threw it back in his face" Gary says getting enraged. "His blood is on your hands!" Gary yells before storming out  
"He's not thinking clearly Misty. He doesn't mean that" Brock says trying to reassure Misty  
"No Brock. He's right. All that has happened to Ash is because of me" Misty says really sadly. "I knew he loved me and i loved him but i didn't want to tell him. Maybe he would still be here if i agreed to go out with him when he asked me"  
"We can't know that for sure Misty" Brock says to Misty as she walks out of his house to head back to cerulean city.

* the next day *  
"Alright. You've already made up your mind Misty" Misty says to herself. "It won't take long and it'll be worth it. I love you Ash" Misty says as she jumps into the pool with a 50kg weight belt attached to her drowning herself to be with Ash.

The End (but i'll put a little epilogue just for a better ending)

"Pikapi"  
"Hey Pikachu"  
"Pikachu?"  
"I- i killed myself"  
"PIKA?!"  
"I know but i couldn't live without you. You're a part of me. A big part. When you died, so did my spirit"  
"Pika chu pikachupi?"  
"I don't know what happened to Misty. Hopefully she doesn't do anything too drastic"  
"Too late for that Ash" Misty says from behind him  
"MISTY?! What? How are you here?"  
"I killed myself too. I love you too much to live without you."  
"I'm sorry for saying i hate you. It wasn't true at all"  
"I know Ash. I forgive you"  
And with that, the three of them settle into the afterlife together, at peace and happiness.

The actual End


End file.
